Homeless
by TwinsNightray
Summary: Él solo quería un maratón de Star Wars y comer las porquerías que tenía sobre la mesa, pero bueno, a él nunca le salían las cosas como quería así que no debió de suponer problema al ver aquella figura caer en la puerta, en su vida. Había sido extraño, si, pero bueno, y Stiles no sabía lo que se le venía delante al levantar a Derek Hale. Para la página "Shippeemos Sterek".


_**NOTA:** Este escrito participa en el pequeño reto de la pagina de Facebook **"Shippeeamos Sterek"** , donde el primer reto es "Homeless", ya saben, alguno de los dos niños siendo un indigente o sin , fue demasiado divertido verme presionada de esta manera, y poder sacar algo sencillito de estos dos bobos. Ni_ _nguno de los personajes usados aquí me pertenecen, son propiedad de Jeff Davis, porque si fueran míos, el dientitos hermosos no nos hubiera dejado C':._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA:** Quizá un poquitito OCC de parte de ambos, o de todos, ¿Porque no?. Un Stiles que habla hasta por los codos y llora también. SemiAU, porque puedo y quiero._

* * *

—Stiles, la puerta..—

Fue escuchar aquello y el buen humor que había estado adoptando durante su maratón de Star Wars se había ido al diablo. Pero bueno, no era nada por lo que morirse. Solo era poner pausa y después regresar a lo suyo.

O eso había pensado porque nunca esperó que sólo abrir la puerta un cuerpo demasiado pesado cayera de bruces contra el suelo. Eso si que lo había conmocionado. Al menos lo suficiente para esperar un par de segundos

—¡Papá! Oh diablos, papá, deja la pizza que sé estas comiendo y ayúdame porque aquí estamos teniendo un problema bastante serio—casi gritó, casi, porque los nervios se estaban atorando en su garganta y si no fuera porque tomó su medicamento más temprano está seguro de que estaría sufriendo un ataque de pánico.

—siempre exageras Stiles, y justo ahora estoy seguro que..vamos a llamar a emergencias y a Parrish para que busque quien cubra mi turno—susurró asomándose apenas, durando solo un par de minutos antes de estar a lado de su hijo, con su chaqueta puesta y ofreciéndole la suya al menor.

* * *

Y al final habían pasado casi toda la noche ahí. Con Stiles recargado contra su hermano mientras le repetía una y otra vez un suave "Juro que casi me da algo Jordan, no sabes lo terrible que fue verlo caer como costal de papas" a la par que Parrish le acariciaba la espalda simplemente para calmarlo, picando suavemente los lunares en su brazo en un juego infantil para terminar de distraer los nervios y el pánico.

Jonh Stilinski estaba seguro que si Claudia estuviera ahí se reiría de sus hijos solo para después ir a llenarlos de besos por ser tan buenos samaritanos. En eso Stiles era el más similar a ella, y no sabía si lamentarse de ello porque tan pronto Melissa salió de aquella habitación asegurando que alguien debía de hacerse cargo de aquel chico, su hijo había saltado a decir que ellos podían ayudarlo por unos días y bueno, él no había podido decir que no cuando Jordan simplemente rodó los ojos, dejando la responsabilidad de decepcionar a Stiles en sus manos.

Al final no se arrepintió porque sólo fue llevar al extraño a cama de Stiles, dejarlo ahí cedado -con una pierna esposada, tampoco era idiota-, e irse a dormir detrás de su segundo al mando porque diablos, necesitaba apartarse un momento de toda la preocupación que era el pecoso.

Seguramente seguiría vivo en la mañana.

* * *

—así que..¿Derek?—cuestionó con calma, mirándole comer con cierta ansia del plato de sopa que le había llevado hacia unos minutos después de una larga discusión sobre la alimentación de una persona normal.

—Derek Hale, si..—respondió en un gruñido, terminando con prisa lo que comía—y debería de irme porque seré un sin hogar pero no un delincuente..—musito sacudiendo la pierna, gruñendo al escuchar -y sentir- el metal en su piel.

—cosa de mi padre, es el sheriff y como aún no sabe nada de ti pues..—se encogió de hombros y sonrió un poco—pero no puedes culparlo, quiero decir, yo tampoco sé nada de ti y aún así te deje que durmieras en mi cama, y estas comiendo en mi plato favorito. Además, Jordan dice que probablemente solo eres un andrajoso y que no debería de tener la confianza de tenerte en casa porque podrías cometer homicidio así como él ha querido hacerlo desde que empecé a hablar porque dice que en ocasiones soy demasiado ansioso o me pongo bastante pesado si comienzo a hablar con cualquier pretexto pero seguramente exagera. De igual manera, realmente tengo algunas dudas que espero que..—

—¿Vas a callarte o voy a tener que darme un tiro entre las cejas con el arma que guardas en el cajón?—cuestionó recostandose, gruñendo con fuerza e intimidando por algunos segundos al menor antes de que este suspirara.

—voy a callarme pero solo porque no quiero sucia mi cama..—susurró mordiéndose el labio, ganándose un gruñido más fuerte por parte del hombre cuando se acercó por los platos sucios—pero tengo algunas dudas..—y con eso bajó a la cocina, dejando todo en su lugar para después regresar a su habitación. Debió de haberlo previsto, al entrar y verlo dormido de nueva cuenta gracias a los medicamentos.

Estaba bien, en serio que si. Porque al menos quitaba esa cara de amargado que tenía desde que despertó en el hospital y solo habían logrado sacarle su nombre antes de medicarle para poder sacarle de ahí.

* * *

Derek Hale, 25 años, sin hogar. O al menos eso habían logrado captar cuando después de tres dias por fin decidió hablar y no sólo dejar que el de manchitas en la piel fuera quien llevará todo el ritmo de la conversación.

—me gusta tu nombre, es bonito—

—el tuyo es extraño..—

—porque ese no es mi verdadero nombre, simplemente no me gusta y es difícil de pronunciar. Sé que mis padres seguramente de mataron las neuronas tratando de encontrar un nombre pero Dios, ¿Porqué no pudieron darme uno un poquito más normal? Si ese fuera el caso, no andaría por ahí diciendo que me llamo Stiles y la gente no diría que es un nombre raro..—

—¿Y la gente también te dice que hablas mucho?—cuestionó arqueando una ceja, comiendo de la gelatina que le había traído el menor de los Stilinski

—continuamente..pero culpa a mi TDAH—respondió encogiéndose de hombros, sonriendo y sentándose en la orilla de la cama a comer su fruta.

De esa tarde todo fue más fácil pues mientras Stiles hacia su tarea lanzaba pequeñas preguntas que un medio adormilado Derek contestaba lo más fiel posible a la realidad. Hasta que claro, comenzó a divagar sobre lobos, manadas y la luna llena; entonces Stilinski decidió que ya había sido demasiado para él mayor.

Y Stiles había llorado y arrastrado al muchacho con él cuando esté le contó semanas más tarde que hacía un par de años vagaba por ahí desde New York, que su familia había muerto en un accidente y solo estaban él y su hermana, que después fue sólo el y sus infinitas ganas de morirse también porque ya no tenía a nadie en el mundo.

Eso le había roto el corazón al niño, que con solo 16 años entendía que el mundo era cruel con las personas más buenas. Entendia el dolor de perder a alguien pues él había perdido a su madre cuando tenía 7, y casi a su padre a los 9; Jordan había sido su soporte en ambas ocasiones, mientras Derek no tenía a nadie. Entonces no había resistido y se había lanzado sobre el moreno, abrazándole con fuerza, asegurándole que todo estaría bien, que ellos eran su nueva familia, que él no dejaría que nada le pasara. Y así los había encontrado John, abrazados con fuerza y las mejillas pegajosas mientras soltaban pequeños sollozos en medio del sueño.

* * *

—soy un hombre lobo—

La primera vez que Stiles le escuchó decir aquello fue hace algunas semanas, poco más de un mes, había sido cuando hablaban y el moreno estaba más dormido que despierto. La segunda unos pocos días después cuando la luna llena se alzó imponente sobre el cielo nocturbo, salpicado aquí y allá de estrellas. La tercera cuando podía mantener en pie sin necesidad de medicamentos de cualquier índole. Aquella era la cuarta, y se lo estaba diciendo con tanta convicción que por un instante temió que se hubiera golpeado su cabeza en algún lugar antes de llevarlo al hospital. Pero su padre le había enseñado que cuatro ocasiones ya era real, así que se animó a creerle, además de sentirse intimidado por aquellos ojos inyectados en sangre después de haber sido verdes y oler su duda.

—oh, bien..pero me gustan más tus ojos verdes o azules, aunque parecen más bien una combinación de los dos. ¡Hey! Que no tengo la culpa de que estes bueno y te presentes ante un manojo de hormonas amigo—musito alzando las manos en gesto de paz, suspirando un momento antes de negar y sonreír, sintiendo el corazón acelerarse al escucharle aullar a la luna. Y se sintió incómodo, solo un poco, porque a pesar de no tener algún sentido sobre desarrollado podía palpar la infinidad de sentimientos que el hombre dejaba salir en ese gesto.

Podía verlo, era demasiado obvio. Todo el dolor del hombre y del lobo frente a él, toda la ansia y el temor, toda la angustia y melancolía. Apenas tenía en casa un par de meses, unos donde habían conectado entre medio de penas, risas y gruñidos. Porque si, Derek Hale era un 'sin hogar', quien había perdido todo en su momento y con un humor de los mil demonios, pero también era una persona maravillosa y estaba más que orgulloso de poder llamarse su amigo. Por eso solo cruzó la distancia que los separaba y le abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo que el corazón del mayor podría salir de su pecho mientras lentamente comenzaba a tomar la forma de un lobo de pelaje negro.

Entonces supo porque había terminado ahí, delante de su puerta, pidiendo asilo de manera silenciosa. Recuerda al lobo perfectamente, los ojos bailando entre el rojo y el verde, como le había ayudado a salir del bosque y como había quedado atrapado por su culpa. De eso aproximadamente medio año, y había durado dos meses completo llevándole un poco de comida o simplemente haciéndole compañía. Entonces lo entendió: el lobo y el humano estaban sin nada en el mundo.

Hasta ese momento.

* * *

—¿Entonces, novios?—cuestionó el mayor de los hermanos, mirando a los chicos frente a él a la par que estos solo desviaban la mirada—¿Saben qué? No, estoy demasiado joven para esto Myeczyslaw, además, soy tu hermano, punto—susurró tomando la chaqueta, haciendo un pequeño gesto al mayor de la sala y saliendo de ahí.

—tu hermano me ha robado las palabras..además, legalmente Derek no es nadie, no aún. Puedo fiarme de él, pero por favor..que reponga sus papeles—musito con calma el mayor de los Stilinski, gruñendo algo como que él estaba demasiado viejo para cosas así, que le dejaran envejecer en paz.

—se lo han tomado bien.. Myeczyslaw—

—oh, callate—

Y si, Derek en todo momento había sido un sin hogar, o así se había sentido desde que perdió a su familia aún teniendo a Laura. Después ella se fue y ese sentimiento se aferró a su pecho, como un ancla. Porque un hogar no era un techo donde refugiarse cuando había mal clima o cuando llegaba la noche, no era algo material. Derek lo sabe perfectamente, está en su sangre; el hogar es donde están las personas que amas, donde te sientes seguro, donde puedes volver a estar en paz.

Y justo era lo que sentía al lado de Stiles Stilinski. Porque a partir de esa tarde, bajo la aprobación extraña de los otros dos hombres Stiles sería su compañero, sería su ancla. Desde ese momento dejaba de ser un 'sin hogar'.


End file.
